The present invention relates to image capture technology, specifically to pan, tilt, and zoom (“PTZ”) cameras and panoramic cameras.
PTZ cameras allow for the view of an image to be adjusted via pan, tilt, horizon, or zoom functions. PTZ cameras can be used in various environments and for various applications e.g., television or movie studios, sporting events, and for surveillance or security applications. Unlike PTZ cameras, panoramic cameras are often static. Panoramic cameras stitch together video output from multiple individual imagers side-by-side to produce the panoramic image, which has a wide aspect ratio. Panoramic cameras often do not possess zooming capabilities. The panoramic image will break apart as the field of view decreases in a zoom-out function or will overlap images as the field of view increases in a zoom-in function.